


First Date

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's official: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are dating. Their first date, though, doesn't go as planned when they can't decide where to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

It was a date. An official, we're-dating date. Technically, they had been dating before, but that was before they realized that each was into the other.

So. Here they were.

Judy was dressed to the nines, in a sparkly blue dress with a slight v neckline, along with a matching clutch and sandals. Nick wore a simple tuxedo.

It had been awkward, to say the least, when he picked her up. There was all of this pressure suddenly, like they had to meet these expectations. They were formally a couple now, at least for tonight, and it felt like all of Zootopia was buzzing with the news. Clawhauser was ecstatic- he had always liked them together. To add to the tension, Nick had addressed Judy by her first name, which felt odd when they weren't in a life-or-death situation.

"What happened to Carrots?" She asked. While she hated the nickname at first- it implied that she was nothing more than a carrot farmer -Judy had grown attached to it. It signified Nick's affection for her, in a way.

"Oh, I, uh, I don't know," he replied as they walked out of her apartment building, her arm tucked within his. "Just seemed a bit...informal, I guess."

Judy didn't reply, just simply nodded. "So, where are we going for dinner tonight?" She smiled.

"I actually don't know. I thought we could both decide."

"Oh, okay," Judy replied. She racked her mind for an idea on where to dine, but nothing sprung to mind. Whatever Nick wanted, she guessed.

Neither of them said anything until they got into Nick's car.

"So, how does Italian sound?" Nick asked. "I know a great place about a block away."

"Sounds good to me," Judy responded, with a lack of enthusiasm she usually had. Italian wasn't her favorite. She hated tomatoes, and considering that was one of the most commonly used ingredients in Italian foods, she didn't care much for it.

"Are you sure?" Nick replied, picking up on her tone.

"Well, I mean, it's not my favorite, but it's fine," Judy said. "It's very romantic," she added, with a flirtatious tilt of her head.

Nick blushed a bit. Apparently, he was a bit nervous, but he quickly was back to all charm. "If you don't want Italian, that's fine, darling," he said, drawing out the "r" sound in the last word.

Judy pretended to swoon. "How could I refuse a romantic Italian dinner with such a handsome fox?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Judy-"

"Carrots," She corrected.

Another eye roll. "Carrots. If you don't want Italian food, just say so." They were parked outside the restaurant now.

"Well, I mean, it's not my favorite, but-"

With a flick of the wheel, they were out of the parking space and back on the road. "I want this to be a nice dinner, Ju- I mean, Carrots." He sounded sincere.

"How about French food, then?" Judy said. "I love baguettes, and a glass of nice wine with some cheese..." She trailed off, envisioning the meal. "It's also romantique." She fluttered her lashes.

"That sounds great, but I'm kinda banned from every French restaurant in town." Nick replied.

"Why?"

"I may have conned them once. Back in the day."

"All of them?"

"Well, the ones I didn't con know about me and will refuse service, so, yeah."

It was Judy's turn to roll her eyes, now. "How about we just drive around until we find somewhere that sounds good?"

"Sounds fine to me."

Time went by. The flirtatious mood was gone, and was replaced with one of crankiness and hunger.

"Japanese?" Judy suggested. Nick shrugged his shoulders in reply. "You're making this really difficult, aren't you?" She said back.

"Well, if someone didn't reject the idea of Italian food..."

"I said it was fine!" Judy snapped. Silence.

"We've been driving for hours now," she said after a few minutes. "It's getting late. I think any restaurant we can agree on would be closed by now."

"Not true! The fine dining establishment, McDognalds, is still open," Nick interjected.

"Well, if there's nothing else..." Judy sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Nick yelled, playfully punching Judy's arm. In reply, Judy gave him a side glare.

Nick let down his charismatic facade for a moment. "Look, Carrots, I'm sorry tonight is…the way it is. You deserve better."

"Nick, I never said that. I just wanted to have a nice dinner with the guy I love." They were stopped in the McDognalds parking lot, now. Nick broke his gaze from the pavement for a moment. Was he blushing? Judy wondered. Was the dripping-with-charisma Nick Wilde actually nervous? She found it adorable.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Nick's arm. "Let's eat."

They were greeted by a single sheep manning the entire restaurant. It made sense considering they arrived at the indecent hour of 1 AM. Judy felt silly- here she was, with a fox, her natural enemy, on a date, at McDognalds at 1 AM- and in formal evening wear, no less.

They ordered and received their food. The fries, although fattening, were delicious. They split a milkshake- the only thing resembling classic romance regarding their food – and Judy was showing Nick the absolute heaven that could be obtained when you dipped a fry into the milkshake. She went to grab another one, when there were no more left.

"Nick, did you eat my last fry?" Judy questioned. She looked up to see that yes, he did have her last fry. In between his teeth.

"Come and get it," or at least that was what Judy thought he said, his speech was so muffled. His eyes were flirtatious. Judy, hopped up onto the booth and kissed him straight on the lips. She also tried to grab the fry with her teeth, but Nick had swallowed it before she could grab it.

"Hey! You only wanted me to kiss you!" Judy exclaimed.

"Did you not enjoy it, Carrots?" Nick asked. Judy said nothing, but slowly smiled shyly. A blush covered her face. Nick laughed.

"I think this was a pretty good date, if I do say so myself," Nick commented.

Judy gave him a playful glare. "Yeah, uh-huh."

Nick chuckled. "I love ya, Carrots."

"And I love you too, Nick."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) PG requests are welcome. :D


End file.
